


Waited 100 Years For This

by botwriter



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 16:29:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11165682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/botwriter/pseuds/botwriter
Summary: Written for a request for "angsty smut" on my Tumblr where Link is trying to push through his scars.





	Waited 100 Years For This

Success tasted bittersweet. After Calamity Ganon’s defeat, Link and Zelda had spent a few blurry days resting in the Hateno House, their minds numb and in desperate need of rest after both having gone through incredible ordeals. Zelda’s was mostly mental, but Link’s was largely physical, and he constantly hid from Zelda the screaming pain that assaulted him with the slightest of movements. 

Happier than ever to be reunited, they couldn’t take their hands off of each other. Despite the pain that seared across Link’s core as he curled around Zelda in the morning light, the smell of her hair and warmth of her body seemed to soothe it away. His blue eyes lifted under long lashes, studying the room as the sun lifted to greet it, casting light onto the dust particles that floated above the bed. Link let out a small sigh, sinking a little further under the tweed blanket so just his nose and eyes poked out from the edge, and watched them float as he dozed in and out of conscious thought. 

These slow-moving and peaceful summer days would not last long. Soon enough, they would have to get to work, but for now Link was trying to push it all away and let his body heal. Some of his scars were a century old, but others were much newer, fresher, mostly stemming from his recent battle with Calamity Ganon. Peace and redemption had not come without a price. Link was sure that secretly, Zelda knew the pain he was going through - but she knew more than anyone that Link didn’t want her to worry. He much preferred to push through it in silence.

Even despite the pain, Zelda - naked in bed next to him, smooth and safe and warm, was distracting. He couldn’t help his cock pushing up against her back, and he turned his head, burrowing his nose in her hair and trying to ignore his urges, but it didn’t work well. Even though they slept nude - the feeling of bare skin touching was incredibly comforting, and it was far too warm to sleep with pajamas - they had done nothing sexual yet. The thought hadn’t even been in Link’s mind until recently, and although he took it as a sign that he was getting better, he didn’t want to rush Zelda into anything - especially considering they weren’t married yet… she was nobility, after all. Fuck, I still have to propose, don’t I? 

The thought distracted him for a moment, but not for long.

“Good morning, Link.” 

Zelda’s voice was quiet and sleepy. He felt her legs stretch out straight, toes curling into his briefly, her butt pushing back slightly and then stopping abruptly.

“What - are you hard?” 

It was such a blunt question that Link could only deliver a blunt answer.

“Yes, sorry,” he said simply, pushing his face into the crook of her neck in embarrassment. When he moved to pull away however, Zelda’s hand cupped his waist and held him where he was. Link blinked, unable to see whatever expression was on her face. 

“I’m - um - relieved that I can turn you on,” she said quietly, and Link made a confused face. 

“Of course you do, why would you think you couldn’t?” 

“It’s just… that’s the first time that’s happened.” 

“I mean, I haven’t been at my best the last few days,” he replied, bitterness sitting on his tongue. Zelda’s shoulders relaxed under his arm.

“You’re right. I’m sorry. I was just worried about… us.” 

“You don’t need to be,” Link said reassuringly, squeezing her tight in an embrace. “Trust me, I want you. I just don’t want to move too fast for you.”

“Oh,” Zelda sounded clearly surprised, and she shifted onto her back slightly, green eyes meeting Link’s blue, her cheeks rosy. “You don’t have to worry about that. I’ve been waiting a hundred years,” she admitted, a sheepish smile twitching on her raspberry lips. Link couldn’t help the surprise on his face, and his cock throbbed a little bit against her hip as he swallowed.

“I just - are you sure you’re up to it?” he asked, though it was more because he wasn’t sure of his own capability. He still didn’t feel healed, but had clearly done a good job of hiding that from Zelda, as her fingers began to trace patterns on his lower stomach. His eyes fell shut as he savored the feeling of her touch - it was fire, but far more welcoming than the burning of his scars, and really… what better distraction could there be?

“I’m sure,” Zelda replied with an assured smile, cautiously running her fingertips down the length of Link’s cock. He gasped, and could do nothing more but stare at her hopelessly as she began to feel more and more of him, teasing more than she surely knew, and finally wrapping her hand around his shaft.

“You - can hold it tighter - yes-” Link’s voice broke, his breathing heavy and heart aflame as Zelda began to stroke him. It was far too much for this early in the morning, and he pulled her hand away quite abruptly after a few moments, catching her by surprise. The quick movement came with a cost, and a pain that felt like lightning coursed through his left shoulder down to his lower back, tracing a pattern that a Lynel had carved into him. He swallowed, trying to hide his grimace as he brought his own hand down between Zelda’s thighs.

“Are you okay?” she asked, but her worried expression quickly fell away as Link only kissed her in response and began to explore her - her legs spread a little and she squirmed, moaning muffled through his lips as he carefully pushed a finger inside of her. Their lips parted and Link’s hair fell forwards to tickle Zelda’s cheeks as their foreheads pressed together, hot and heavy in the moment. Just when he began to use a second finger, she suddenly pulled his hand away and reached around Link’s chest, urging him to move on top of him. 

His body screamed at him as he did so, muscles straining as he suspended himself above her; but the sight of her, naked and wanting him, drove him to push through it. It wasn’t easy, and although Link was worried that he would come off too aggressive as he moved Zelda’s legs back and began to push into her, the moan that escaped her mouth and the breathless smile she cast him told him she enjoyed it. 

He groaned and grimaced as he began to thrust faster into her, bliss and pain hand-in-hand. Goddesses, he wanted this so bad - he wanted her so bad, and it was so right and feeling so close to her was heaven, but each move cost him. Link’s mind was fuzzy with the two sensations, and he could no longer hide the pained expression on his face. Sweat dripped down from his forehead, and Zelda suddenly cupped his cheek with a warm hand, prompting him to slow down.

“You - you look like you’re in pain,” she breathed, and he saw distracted concern lit in her eyes.

“I’ll be fine,” he mumbled, leaning down to kiss her neck, but his right elbow buckled and he fell into her somewhat instead, chest heaving from the strain. 

“We can stop, Link, it’s alright,” Zelda reassured him, and although disappointment was evident in her voice, he was grateful to hear that she was both worried and enjoying the sex.

“You feel way too good,” he admitted, softly kissing her neck and eliciting a small gasp out of her. “It hurts, but… you feel good…” His breath caught as Zelda’s nails traced - carefully, mind you - up his back. The blond lifted himself back up, keeping eye contact with her as he pushed deeper. She still looked worried, and it was distracting and did nothing but remind Link of his pain, so he took a different approach.

He pulled out carefully, and then, holding her waist, flipped Zelda completely over, maybe a little rougher than he’d meant to. She let out a noise of surprise, but Link’s aggressiveness had obviously reassured her that he knew what he was doing. Hands cupping her hips, he pushed into her from behind, and immediately Zelda let out a cry that was interrupted quickly by her pulling a pillow to her mouth. 

“Are you okay?” he asked hurriedly, and she nodded. 

“Yes,” she gasped, “that just… feels fantastic- mmm!”

Link smiled a bit despite his pain as he thrust into her, pulling her hips back to meet him. Although it was rougher, Link found it much easier to lose himself in the moment, and he pushed all thoughts aside besides his most basic instincts, and that was to simply fuck her senseless. Zelda’s hands grasped fistfulls of blanket as he moved, and Link had finally forgotten about his pain when he could feel himself on the edge. Zelda had reached underneath, rubbing herself in rhythm with Link’s movements, and the sound of her moaning in ecstasy was enough to push him to a finish. His grip tightened on her as he pulled her hips to him and thrust himself as far as he could go, his cock throbbing as it let loose within her, and a breathy groan spilled helplessly from Link’s lips. He shuddered, the last few drops escaping him along with all his strength.

The after glow didn’t last long, and Link convulsed, pulling out of Zelda and collapsing sideways onto the bed, curled over in pain while he clutched his stomach, eyes shut tight. His core hurt the most, but the scar down his back was searing as well, having been stretched too much. 

Her hands were on him immediately, hesitant and careful, resting on his shoulders.

“Link? I’m so sorry, are you-”

“Don’t be sorry,” he choked out, still curled away from her, “I wanted to.” 

“Why? We could have waited,” she protested, and he felt her forehead press softly against his back. 

“I wanted you to know that I wanted you,” he said, figuring he could have used a better choice of words, but vocabulary wasn’t the top of his priority list right now. “I waited a hundred years too, you know.” 

“Link,” Zelda said, sympathetically but with a tint of humour. “We have all the time in the world, now. No more until you’re better, okay?” 

He was quiet for a moment before finally resigning. “Okay,” he said, turning a little to look at her, “but- did you like it?” 

“Yes,” Zelda nodded with a smile, looking somewhat embarrassed but also refreshed and awake. She stood from the bed and pulled the blanket back up and over Link, tucking him in softly at the sides. His eyes fell shut. The sun was higher now, soothing warm against his back as it shone through the window across from the bed.

“I’m going to make you something warm for your muscles,” she continued, pulling on his blue tunic as something quick to wear, “so get some rest in the meantime, sleepyhead.”


End file.
